parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Muppets?/Happy Tree Friends
A parody of the Robot Chicken episode Who's Killing The Muppets starring characters from Happy Tree Friends CAST * Gonzo as Petunia * Fozzie Bear as Disco Bear * Kermit the Frog as Cuddles * Miss Piggy as Giggles * Scooter as Toothy * Hooded Killer as Flippy * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew as Sniffles * Beaker as Flaky * Rowlf the Dog as Mime * Dr. Teeth as Russell * Lew Zealand as Lammy * Swedish Chef as Lumpy * Animal as Nutty * Steve Martin as Tricksy * Camilla the Chicken as Handy * Statler as Lifty * Waldorf as Shifty * Penguins as Pop and Cub * Skeeter as Splendid Transcript * Petunia: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining why I'm a germophobe. * Flippy: No! For your next feat, you die! (Flippy fires a cannon, decapitating Petunia, and Petunia's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Flippy places a water sack on the scene) Petunia's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Cuddles: Petunia died as she lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, TRICKSY! * Tricksy: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Giggles (interrupting): Oh, are we burying her in the city? (Handy talks and jumps on Petunia's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Disco Bear: You know, the last time a Tree Friend died was... * Tricksy (interrupting): Excuse me? * Cuddles: He’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. Later * Disco Bear: Disco, you lost one of your true loves, but luckily you have three more to spare * Flippy: (Right up at the door) Hey, Disco Bear? Can you dance? * Disco Bear: Yeah, I can dance. * Flippy: Well, so can I! (Puts on a sparking disco suit and dances to funky music) * Disco Bear: '''(Sarcastically claps) Weak... * '''Flippy: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Flippy stabs Disco Bear in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Disco Bear: What a showstopper! (Falls on stage) * Lifty: See? I told you the dancing bear was gonna die on stage tonight. (Lifty and Shifty laugh) * Disco Bear: Hey, you two, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Shifty: You're an ambulance. (Lifty and Shifty laugh again, and Disco Bear is dragged offscreen by Flippy and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Cuddles: (Pop and Cub roll Disco Bear's dead body away) First Petunia, now Disco Bear. Could we be paying the price for what we did to... * Giggles: Don’t say that name, Cuddles. * Cuddles: OOOH, Giggles’s telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Giggles’s telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in S! (Toothy walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Toothy? * Toothy: Oh! Hey there, buddy. * Cuddles: We need to talk about Splendid’s death. * Toothy: Why, sure. I love talking about the greatest hero in Happy Tree Town, if not for when Splendont vaporized him with a laser... * Cuddles: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Flashback * Cuddles: Can you autograph by comic book? * Toothy: Hold on! Let me grab my book too. (Leaves) * Giggles (interrupting): Oh boy, I'm so excited. * Splendid: You just cut in front the line! (Pushes Giggles) * Cuddles: Splendid, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. (Splendid smacks Cuddles, and Splendid gets hit in the back by Giggles with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into a Kryptonut) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Tree Friends agree and shove the Kryptonut in Splendid's mouth. He tries holding his vomit in, but this causes his cheeks to swell until he bursts) (Present) * Toothy: You killed Splendid?!? * Cuddles: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Splendid’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Toothy: Oh, Splendid will have his ''revenge… (Toothy reveals himself to be Splendid, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Cuddles and Giggles: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Splendid:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Cuddles) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Giggles: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick him, but misses) Wuh! * Splendid: Here it comes! Showtime! (Handy talks in Germany, holding a bow and arrow. Subtitle: "Get away from them, you bastard!") * Splendid: That won't kill me! He doesn't even even have fingers! (Handy fires an arrow, which runs through Splendid's head) AAHH!! (Falls to the floor with Tricksy behind him) * Tricksy (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Happy Tree Friends Parodies